Kitten and the Unusual Date
by Charmpanda
Summary: It's the day of love. While innocuously playing around, Spandel accidently turns Emily into a cat; makimg it pretty hard for her to go on a date with Kirron. Meanwhile, Jasper looks for a date.


**Happy Valentine's Day All! :3**

 **I hope you are doing especially good today, and I hope you adore this tale of passion I've put together for you. :)**

The day seemed especially beautiful today. One romantic hotspot to another throughout the town was flooding with excited couples. An entire cloud of joy drifted over the entire town. Spandel gave an intrigued smirk, leaning forward eagerly to see the many happy people trotting across the sidewalks and parking lots. He sat casually on the sunny roof of a restaurant that was usually quiet, but busy do to the special occasion. He propped his elbow on his bent knee and rested his cheek on his fisted hand, lazily peering down at all who entered and exited the cafe and listening to the sounds nature and the city brought about. He watched a couple sit down on a mahogany bench next to a water fountain in the restaurant's front garden and hold hands. He was kind of envious of all the romantic gestures being passed. He felt as though he was missing something. He wanted to be a part of a relationship, he wanted to take care of and love a special someone, and wanted them to do the same for him.

"Huh, but let's get real. Who in the heck would actually want anything to do with me?" He spat to himself as he leaned back and dismissed his fanciful thoughts, feeling the afternoon breeze brush his cloak. He sat back up to peer at the people once more, catching sight of a tall brunette woman who walked with her boyfriend toward the restaurant's entrance. A twisted smirk danced over his lips as another one of his mischievous thoughts slid into his mind. I've got nothing better to do and need to practice this spell anyway. He told himself, circling his hands in front of his chest. A mist of dark shadows spiraled through the air to gather around them. "Swirls of darkness, shadows connect. Become the animal that you reflect!" He aimed his bout of dark magic at the brunette woman he saw before and shot it at her. The dark energy ricocheted off the woman's black purse and hit someone else. Spandel exploded in laughter, that is until he realized who it was it hit. He cupped his hand over his mouth in both horror and amusement as he gazed down at who he hit. "Oh no … Emily." He whispered in between giggles.

Emily walked contently toward the restaurant's entrance, doing her best not to ram into any of the euphoric couples that made up the crowd. She was pretty proud of the little ensemble she had put together, and was sure Kirron would love it too. He informed her that he may be a little late to their date because he had family business to finish up. She sported a little, sapphire blue dress tucked under a sleek black cardigan, and a pair of black heels. She wore a cute amethyst bangle and hairpin. Suddenly she felt a strange vibration reverberate through her body and a cloud of midnight purple and black dust obscure her vision. When the odd sensation and the black dust disappeared, she found herself way lower to the ground.

 _Huh?_ She squeaked, looking down at the close set pavement and then back up to see once average sized people now completely towering over her. Everything seemed a thousand times bigger, and she felt like she had an extra limb at her rear. With her eyes trailing over the pavement around her in confusion, she found that the outfit she was just wearing; as well as her purse and phone, were scattered next to her. _What!?_ She shrieked in horror, darting over to them and trying to lift them into her arms. It was an epic fail. And that's when she realized she had paws. Clean, white, fluffy paws. She instantly squealed.

"Emily." Emily glanced up in surprise upon hearing the familiar voice to see Spandel ambling toward her.

Spandel smiled adoringly and with great humor down at the ground. Instead of a gorgeous blonde teenager, Emily was now a fluffy, white and tan, Turkish Van cat. He immediately started laughing, finding it hard to believe that it was actually Emily who stood oh so attentively in front of him.

 _Don't laugh at me! It's not funny!_ Emily shouted.

"Yes it is!" Spandel laughed, "You're a cat Emily! A cat! Apparently the animal you act most like is a cat!'

 _Shhh. Is this your fault?_ Emily hissed.

"Don't worry, I'm the only one who can understand you." Spandel chimed whimsically, "I was trying out a new spell that is purposed to turn you into the animal that you most resemble. I didn't mean to hit you Emily, but I am so very joyed that I did, Huh, now Kirron really does have a reason to call you kitten." Emily's large blue eyes widened. _Kirron!_ She cried. _Spandel you absolutely have to change me back. I'm supposed to be on a special date with Kirron right now!_

"Mm. I could." Spandel drawled, offhandedly bending one knee and drawing his hand to his chin. "But I'd much rather see how this plays out. The spell's affects will dissipate in the duration of multiple hours. So I'd hypothesize that you'll be back to normal sometime this evening. But until then, have fun Little One!" He sang, scooping her clothes and other items into his arms.

 _SPANDEL YOU PUNK!_ Emily called angrily, watching him jump back on to the roof of the restaurant from which he cane. She growled lowly. She paced around in a circle in frustration, her tail waving slowly. She had to admit to a slight curiosity of what being a cat was like, and she supposed now she could find out. After a couple of minutes the crowds had completely died down to only one or two couples entered the restaurant every once in a while. And it was then that she saw Kirron. He looked great, wearing a gorgeous, scarlet red, formal jacket left buttoned pulled over a black blouse. He wore a pair of black pants and shoes, and as expected tied a thin black scarf around his neck. His favorite watch; the gold one studded with red spinels, sat on his wrist. The albino male strolled through the parking lot and into the restaurant, returning a few moments later with a slightly perturbed look. Emily watched him sit on the bench in the front garden and whip out his phone. _Oh no._ She thought.

* * *

Kirron sighed, slipping his phone back into his pocket when Emily didn't pick up her phone. Maybe she was just running late too. Or maybe she got caught up in a small dilemma and couldn't get to her phone at the moment. He gazed up at the azure sky in thought. Then he heard a meow. He glanced down in slight shock to see a fluffy, white and tan Turkish Van with large, dark cerulean eyes gazing up at him patiently. Her tail was pointed to the sky. Emily looked up at Kirron. She wasn't exactly sure what she was going to do, but she had to do something to let Kirron know that it was her instead of a cat gazing up at him.

"Hello Girl. Awww, aren't you pretty." Kirron crooned warmly, reaching down to scratch Emily's head and neck. Emily involuntarily purred. It startled her a bit as she just wasn't aware that she could make such a vibrating noise. She forgot that there was a lot to being a cat. New sounds, emotions, thoughts. For example how good it felt to have her head and neck scratched. She usually hated having her neck touched, but this was amazing. She dipped her head down to nuzzle her cheek against Kirron's palm as he rubbed under her chin.

"Do you have an owner? You look too well groomed to be a stray." Kirron wondered. "Oh, Emily would just love you." Emily jumped when Kirron said her name, making him inquisitively cock his head. _Oh Kirron, I'm right here._ She whined, despite knowing he couldn't understand her.

"Well, I've got to go home to see if Emily got held up there or something. I hope she's okay." Kirron mumbled solemnly, rising to stand. "I hope you get by okay Sweetie." He started toward the parking lot to get into his car. Emily hastily patted after him, mewing pleadingly and nudging his ankle to stop him. _Kirron please_

"Hm. I'd love to take you with me, but Emily and I have four cats already. Besides, you may have an owner who dearly misses you right now." Kirron laughed fondly, before resuming his determined stalk toward his car. Emily scampered in front of him with a desperate meow. She let her tail drop to the ground and craned her neck to stare at him hopefully.

"Do you wish to accompany me that badly?" Kirron asked. Emily preformed a vigorous nod.

"Okay okay. But only for a short while alright?" Kirron chuckled, leaning down and sweeping Emily into his arms. Emily purred, her eyes trailing down to marvel at how high off the ground she was. And she loved being in Kirron's arms just as much as she did as a human. She felt Kirron run a hand through her fur, purred, and snuggled into him. Kirron put her gently in the passenger seat, before sliding into the driver's seat.

* * *

Kirron plopped his phone on the couch. He had searched the entire house and neighborhood; and even after calling Emily and her friends, he didn't get anything out of it. He paced back and forth across the living room carpet, a hand tangled in his snow colored hair as he tugged on it. Emily watched him from her spot perched on the arm of the couch. _Poor Kirron. He's so worried. I have to do something._ She leaped onto the coffee table, really adoring the acrobatics part of being a cat. She then jumped straight into Kirron's arms when he got close enough.

"Woah!" Kirron cried in surprise, tumbling to the couch on his back. Emily stood on his chest and peered down at him.

"Huh, you're just as playful as Emily is. I want to keep you around." Kirron chuckled endearingly, a hand moving up to scratch her behind the ears. Emily this time put her paw down when he said her name. Kirron stared at her with a hum. "You want to tell me something … about Emily … isn't that right?" He drawled hesitantly. Emily nodded.

"Okay, then do your best, and I'll try and decipher what you're trying to convey. Does that sound okay?" Kirron suggested patiently.

 _Yes! Just wait here a sec._ Emily chanted excitedly, though all Kirron heard was a cheerful mew as she jumped off of him and hurriedly patted across the floor. She returned a few moments later with a piece of paper and pen in her mouth. She had found them on Kirron's desk. She lied them both out on the coffee table and sat down in front of them. A smirk cut through Kirron's lips as he sat up and watched her. "You're not actually going to try and write something, are you?" He snickered, "Because that would be very fatuous."

 _What the heck does that word even mean?_ Emily spat, whipping her head at him. Kirron giggled, only hearing a sassy meow from her. Emily smiled too, before dipping her head down to pick up the open pen. She pressed the pen onto the paper and tried to move it in a straight lime to create the letter I. Unfortunately; do to the unsteadiness of the pen in her mouth and her inability to apply constant pressure, the pen went flying across the paper. It splayed ink every which way, making her supposed I look more like a discombobulated, wiry tree with untamed branches. Kirron peered down at Emily's … attempt at lettering. He stared at it, his chin sitting on his knuckles as he tried to decipher what the heck it was. He eventually gave up with a small laugh. "Didn't I tell you?" He teased, poking Emily's cheek. Emily blew a disappointed sigh, dropping her head and tail. _This seems totally hopeless. I'm gonna kill Spandel! But poor Kirron. If he doesn't find out who I am soon, he may … oh._

"Aww, do cheer up Little One. We can find another way to communicate." Kirron soothed, lifting Emily into the air and staring endearingly at her before holding her to his chest.

* * *

"So, you wanna go on a date with me?" Jasper asked abruptly and so very casually when he and Spandel's conversation hit a small pause do to lack of things to talk about. The two stood in the front garden of the restaurant every couple seemed to be venturing too. Everything seemed quiet now, despite what it was before. The beautifully flaring rays of the beaming sun brightened up Spandel's porcelain complexion and only glossed Jasper's raven hair. The empty garden seemed magical, with the soft sound of water spilling into their respective fountains and birds singing to one another. Cars zipped past and Spandel had to teasingly wonder how Emily was doing as a cat. Though, his thoughts were short lived as soon as Jasper shamelessly blurted out that question. His usually curious and cheerful expression shifted to one of confusion and shock as he tried to wrap his head around what it was exactly that Jasper was saying. Jasper waited patiently, a lazy hand coming up to rub the back of his neck with no worries whatsoever.

"I'm sorry. Will you please say that again so that I am sure I heard you correctly?" Spandel queried in disbelief.

Jasper gave a small chuckle, "Do you, want to go on a date, wiiiiiith, meeeeeeee?" He drawled out his words real nice and slow just to poke fun at him. Spandel stared dopily at him for an almost uncomfortably long period of time. "Why," was all the demon could possibly think to ask, once again arousing amusement within Jasper.

"Because it's Valentine's Day!" Jasper exclaimed, throwing his arms out. "It's the one day to go out and have fun with someone special and the both of us are spending it alone. I don't like the idea of spending such a day all by my lonesome, and I know you wanna be apart of something too right?"

"Yes." Spandel's tone had dropped shyly as he bowed his head to one side as not to meet Jasper's gaze, his pale cheeks flushing carnation pink. "B-but Jasper. Is it not uncommon for individuals of the same sex to romantically indulge one another?"

"It is uncommon, but it isn't wrong." Jasper chimed.

"Oh, so you harbor romantic feelings toward me?" Spandel quizzed inquisitively.

"Not usually, but today I do. Besides, I've always found you pretty attractive." Jasper sang.

"Why?"

"One, because today's the day of love and I want to spend it with someone. And why not you? Second, you have gorgeous multicolored eyes. Do you know how cool it is to have brown, red, and silver in your eyes? And you have an incredibly piercing stare. You have really cool hair and it's really black. And disregarding how skinny you are, you actually have a model's body. So yeah, you're pretty hot. So do you want to go on a date with me?" He held his hand out toward the idol demon.

"Uh, okay." Spandel replied sheepishly, putting his hand in Jasper's. He yelped as Jasper excitedly pulled him a long to wear he wanted to go.

* * *

Emily once again purred contently as Kirron rocked her in his arms. Part of her just wanted to drink up the moment, snuggling him affectionately and then just falling asleep. Boy did that sound nice. But she couldn't. Every moment spent was one more for Kirron to worry. Her ears perked up as she got another idea. She quickly hopped from Kirron's arms and started for their shared bedroom. She turned her head back to glance at Kirron once she realized he wasn't following.

"You want me to come too?" Kirron asked. Emily nodded before continuing to the bedroom. This time with Kirron's patting footsteps pursuing lightly. Emily gazed around at their room, noting how different everything looked from her point of view. She leapt up onto Kirron's work desk and patted his cold laptop consecutively. Kirron sunk into the leather chair in front of the desk, watching Emily tap his laptop. "You want me to open that because you think you can talk to me by typing?" He wondered. Emily nodded. _You catch_ _on quick Kirron._

"You are extremely intelligent for just a little kitten. You're awfully strange too." Kirron hummed softly, opening up his laptop and logging in to go to a word document. Emily hopped down and sat comfortably in his lap. Unfortunately typing didn't go so very well either. Her small paws just weren't small enough to hit the keys of the keyboard. Emily huffed, coiling into a tight ball in Kirron's lap. Kirron grinned fondly, a hand stroking her coat and scratching her head as his dark lavender eyes involuntarily shifted to the bedroom window. The sky had dimmed as the sun was gradually lowering into the sky.

"Where is she?" Kirron growled gutturally. He curtly rose to his feet and plopped Emily on the bed. He flounced to the door, tossing a glance over his shoulder at the cat. "Take care of yourself okay? I'm going to go look for Emily, I … I'm really worried. It's been hours, and we can't communicate. I haven't heard from her at all either. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her."

 _Wait Kirron!_ Emily called, jumping off the bed and yanking Kirron back by the cuff of his black pants leg. Kirron snapped his head to look at her, this time with an icy glare. Emily stepped back submissively, her tail and head falling.

"What, do you want?" Kirron huffed bitterly and with a high level of anger, his hand meeting his hip. Emily shyly patted over to the nightstand next to their bed and hopped onto it. She timidly nudged a well framed picture of her that sat on it. It was a picture taken of her on her birthday a year or two ago. She stood with one of her bright and beautiful smiles in front of a gold pavilion at a park, wearing a snow colored sundress. Emily was never a fan of seeing Kirron angry, and especially at her it was just so rare. And he was scarily aggressive.

"Don't look so pitiful." Kirron ordered, trotting over to the nightstand and picking up the picture Emily was gesturing to. He stared at it for a while before reposing it back in its place. "You like her? She's very pretty huh? You remind me of her." He murmured softly, longingly as he gazed at Emily. "For some reason you give off the sane kind of vibe that she does. I feel like I'm with her, with you right now. Only she isn't here." Emily shook her head frantically and pat the nightstand's wood firmly. Kirron didn't notice, just gazing in deep thought at her. Emily leapt into his arms and nuzzled him. She playfully climbed up onto his shoulders and pawed at his cheek.

"Aww, thank you. I suppose you think I'm worrying too much. Maybe I am, Hm. You want a little cuddle?" He chuckled.

 _Yes!_ Emily gave another vigorous nod, Kirron smiled warmly as he settled her back into his arms and collapsed freely on the bed. "But only for a small bit. Afterwords I must look for Emily." Emily purred, rubbing her face against his neck. _I should be able to find a way to convince him who I am by then._

* * *

Jasper lead Spandel through one of the many parks of the city, holding his hand gently. A romantic ambiance drifted around. Most couples sat talking on benches while others walked their dogs or played around in the fields. Spandel gazed around curiously at everything.

"I'm assuming it's not like this in Awromott." Jasper commented, catching sight of the older teen's expression.

"Right." Spandel sang, "It's almost unheard of to see demons getting lovey-dovey in public in Awromott. Especially in the faction I was born into, Keizer Euclase Alpha. Love is very much frowned upon there.

"So then how do you make babies?" Jasper asked.

"You don't." Spandel hummed, "Keizer Euclase focuses solely on finance, career, and magic. My uncle is in service to Keizer's ruling confederacy. Though moving is an option if you were born into Keizer Euclase, and there are plenty of factions with rules of more relaxation and different policies."

"Geez, Awromott sounds complicated." Jasper commented.

"Surely no more complex than your earth Jasper." Spandel chimed whimsically. Jasper giggled. He winded the paths and purposely took the longer roots to lengthen their moment together and avoid couples that might rudely glare at Spamdel.

"Hey, do things like drugs and alcohol exist in Awromott?" Jasper wondered as they passed under a bundle of tall oak trees.

"Well I suppose there is something somewhat similar." Spandel mused, gazing up at the canopy of leaves that stretched gracefully above and then back down again to see a squirrel that was having trouble scampering out of a pile of fallen leaves do to its wounded leg. "There are certain types of powders and fruits that one may put in food, drinks, and potions that tend to alter one's way of thinking and feeling." He continued, advancing calmly over to the tiny squirrel. He pulled it from the pile of leaves and nestled it in his hand. He touched his free hand to the squirrel's head. Lavender energy pulsated through his body and for a short moment he felt the same aching sore in his leg that the squirrel was feeling. "Awww." He breathed, "Poor thing. How'd you get that injury? Did you fall out of a tree?" He crooned. The squirrel squeaked to him for a few seconds. Spandel was able to understand it as a "Yes, I accidentally slipped from one of the branches a while ago." "Do you want to heal him Jasper? His leg is injured." He called to his date.

"I'd love to," Jasper replied with a shrug, "Only you're the magic guru, not me."

"Oh?" Spandel drew a smirk and narrowed his eyes, putting the squirrel on his shoulder and then crossing his arms snootily. "C'mere." He rumbled, his voice heavy and dripping with honey. Jasper did as was told, trotting over to Spandel. Spandel took his hand meekly and interlaced their fingers. A spiral of green and pink sparkles snaked up Spandel's arm and around his hand. Jasper felt a warm, tingling sort of feeling as the magic sparkles circled his fingers and twined his hand. Spandel released his hand from Jasper's, leaving the latter to gawk in splendor as the magic sparkles continued to circle his hand. Meanwhile the sparkles Spandel once wielded had faded.

"Woah," Jasper breathed in aw, lifting his hand which now felt heavy with power.

"Now try." Spandel urged, tenderly holding the small squirrel out toward Jasper, "Just touch him and pretend you're pushing that power into him." Jasper followed instructions. He gently placed his hand on the squirrel's head and closed his eyes. A surge of heat jolted through him, causing him to jump slightly and open his eyes. The sparkles had vanished and the squirrel had scurried up his arm to nuzzle his cheek.

"You did it. Well done. Just a couple thousand more lessons and magic transplants and you'll be a master demon in no time." Spandel teased, sparking mirth between the two.

"Come on, there's somewhere I wanna take you." Jasper said after the two had finished laughing their hearts out and joking.

* * *

Kirron was relaxed. Despite how worried he was for Emily, this little kitten's company was soothing him. He had planned on changing into something more comfortable than his date outfit, but gave up half way through the process and just ended up wearing a red shirt left unbuttoned and the pants he was originally sporting. He stared up at the ceiling light absentmindedly, his arms folded neatly behind his head. Emily stood on his torso, playfully prancing across the contours of his abs as she contemplated other ideas to show Kirron who she was. She gazed out the nearby window. Sunset had truly arrived now. The sun neared the horizon and did its job of spewing twilight colors along the sky. _Well at least he's docile now. I figured cuddling would put him in a better mood. Hm. Cuddling. Let's see._ She patted over and dipped her head down to nuzzle Kirron's inner thighs. Kirron stopped his hopeless staring at the ceiling only to stare even more blankly at her. "You, are a definite pervert. Seriously what kind of cat are you?" Kirron deadpanned as he felt Emily stroke his thighs with her head a'nd ears. Emily laughed at him, catapulting onto his chest and nuzzling him.

"Hm, but Emily does that. Caress my thighs and chest that is." Kirron mumbled, "But it's not nearly as weird as when you do it you super strangely intelligent pervy kitten. I actually adore the feeling."

Emily nodded consecutively and put her paw to her heart.

"And how would you know? … wait," he sat up, a million things turning in his head. "I go to meet my amazing girlfriend Emily Evans, but I come back with a Turkish Van kitten. This kitten supposedly knows how to write and type. She could navigate Emily's and my room, understood a laptop, can hear me very clearly, knows where I like to be touched, is quirky and playful, and finally made multiple gestures toward Emily and her name. … … … … … are you … Emily Evans?"

 _YES KIRRON, YEEEEES!_ Emily didn't even feel ridiculous as she jumped excitedly up and down and nodded with effervescence.

"You're Emily Evans? You really are?" Kirron gasped, wanting to believe it but finding it almost impossible. Emily nodded once more.

"Oh Emily! You precious thing! I … I've been so worried, but you've been right here the whole time oh!" Kirron squealed with extravagant relief and joy. Emily felt herself locked in an embrace so tight she could feel his excited heart pound harshly against her as he collapsed to the bed and squeezed her. After a few seconds he started whispering apologies for not noticing sooner. Emily giggled fondly, touching her nose to his. _It's okay. It is so okay._

"Will we be able to turn you back?" Kirron wondered. Emily nodded. Kirron was about to open his mouth to ask a question, but Emily's paw stopped him from asking it. _Please, just don't ask how?_ The kitten stated with a cock of her head.

* * *

"You know? When I first arrived on earth, I thought it was completely polluted and robbed of natural beauty. People do not interact with animals here, the air is heavy, and it is littered with buildings and technology. But it is beautiful in its own way. This place is lovely." It was Spandel who spoke in the serene quiet, his voice soft and soothing to couple with the peaceful atmosphere. He and Jasper stood on a pier that stretched over a lake that went on forever with their hands resting on the cold metal railing. The sky; colored vibrant romantic reds, passionate pinks, and amorous oranges, was in full display. Those gorgeous colors danced across the easy moving water, and the lowly hanging, golden sun had a perfect, shining reflection. The city sat illuminated behind them. Jasper smiled at him.

"Jasper, you're a really um … "cool" person. I very much admire your confidence and charisma. It is truly refreshing for someone like me." Spandel murmured. He wasn't looking at him, but instead stuck absently ogling at the water in the distance. "I appreciate you too. You take very well with me."

"You take good care of me." Jasper corrected him, affectionately landing a hand on his shoulder.

"You take good care of me." Spandel repeated cheerfully, turning to look at him. "Thank you. I'm glad to have you and Brooklyn, and everyone else too. I hope I'm not too much trouble."

"Nah." Jasper brushed off, "We're all pretty glad to have you too. You're really cute, and fun to learn about. Huh; and when you're not hexing us, you take pretty good care of us too,"

"I do not hex you." Spandel defended.

"Uh, huh." Jasper deadpanned sarcastically. The two chuckled, before being left in silence. Spandel had to gasp slightly as he felt Jasper pull him by the collar of his black cloak and lean up to plant a kiss on his lips. Jasper pulled away just seconds later in amusement to witness Spandel's reaction. The demon's cheeks had heated up cherry red and his eyes had a dead fix on Jasper in an otherworldly surprised glare. His lips formed a half frown as if he wanted to be upset but his curiosity forced him not to be. Jasper couldn't help but laugh. "You look like you've never been kissed before!" He sputtered.

"I haven't, well … never like that anyways,"

"Damn that's tough. You mean you've been alive for nineteen years and never once have you had a romantic kiss?"

Spandel barely nodded.

"We should fix that." Jasper chimed as chipper as ever with a flirty wink, his intentions incredibly blatant. He leaned forward, lightly subjecting Spandel to submissively back against the railing. He wrapped his arms around his neck. He was kind of perturbed that Spandel was taller than him, but that was something he could easily deal with. It wasn't long before he closed the distance between them with a fervent kiss. It took a small bit for Spandel to adjust, but eventually those ebony chocolate eyes of his gently fell closed and he was very happy to fold his arms around Jasper to tug him against him. His heartbeat was an uncontrollable throb and for reasons he couldn't comprehend; he was getting hot. He wasn't sure what he was feeling at the moment, as he usually just didn't feel a wide array of emotions at all. But he assumed it was somewhat akin to love … or something. Jasper on the other hand was having a blast, not taking any of this very seriously as he explored his options. He analyzed that there wasn't much he could do with his hands as he cradled Spandel's smaller body in his arms, because Spandel was set on covering himself up completely and showing as little skin as humanly and demonly possible. He wasn't wearing a button-up so that option was out of the way. And his cloak; which had been blown around them to conceal their bodies by the warm air, wasn't exactly easy to remove. Jasper sifted through his thoughts; a slight chill of pleasure hitting him as Spandel combed a hand through his hair, before drawing back to peer at Spandel. He panted softly for air while Spandel was red with a few drops of sweat, lightly panting as well. Jasper felt a smug smirk gradually creep across his features. He had know idea he was that good of a kisser. He knew he was amazing at it, but wow. He cautiously lifted a hand and brushed Spandel's inky black hair aside a bit to fully see his face.

"Wow. You really do have pretty eyes." Jasper remarked in astonishment, more to himself than the other as he recalled that he was only joking and playing when he said that Spandel had cool eyes and was truly only concerned with getting him to date him. Spandel's eyes were a very deep, full, pensive, almost black, chocolate brown. Hints of red drifted through them and silver swirled within them, both eventually melding into the ebony brown that was his eyes. And at the moment, the glittering stars of the night sky reflected enchantedly in them.

"Ohh … thank you. To you the same Jasper. I've always envied the welcoming shine of your eyes." Spandel complimented, staring straight back into Jasper's etherial blue eyes. Jasper leaned in to kiss him again, which Spandel was completely okay with. Only this time Jasper had pressed up against him. It knocked Spandel off balance and sent him flying off the railing. And sense he was holding Jasper, he went flying too. Both fell into the lake with a huge splash. The two popped their heads out of the water with sharp gasps of air seconds later, and then they laughed.

"Ha. You're surprisingly pretty good at it. I guess I got a little too into it though." Jasper chuckled.

"No. It was very good Ducky. Very nice. Whomever you choose to spend the rest of your life with is very lucky." Spandel replied, widening Jasper's smirk. "Now what is that you say? I'm still going to … "mess you up" for ruining my cloak though." He teased, flinging water at Jasper.

"You really need to work on your slang." Jasper laughed, throwing water back at Spandel. The pair were immersed in a playful water fight, which included a lot of laughs and splashes. Jasper shoved Spandel under the moonlit water and waited. For a moment, Spandel didn't come back up for air so Jasper got a little worried. But a massive wave; coated in a lavender shine, rose from the water only to crash down on top of him. Jasper broke the surface with a gasp and a bunch of coughs, spotting Spandel placidly wading in the water next to him. "Are you trying to kill me!?" He spat, his words accompanied by water.

"Haha! Maybe a little." Spandel grinned adoringly. Jasper smiled too. "Anyways, we should probably go get cleaned up before we catch a cold. Wanna come to my house?"

Spandel only nodded.

* * *

Kirron sat down next to Emily. The kitten was curled up on his pillow sleeping. He could understand why though, she had a tiring day. He hoped she woke up soon though, and especially regained her human form; because he had a little date planned to salvage the one they missed. He lovingly brushed a hand down her back and rubbed her ears. Emily rolled on her back sleepily, dark azure eyes opening to peer gently at him.

"Oh I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" Kirron apologized, stroking her stomach. Emily shook her head. Kirron's lips quirked into an affectionate smile. Emily stood up to look at the window. Her gaze was met with the star filled, navy sky. _Shouldn't I have turned back by now?_ She asked herself with a slight tip of the head. It was then that swirls of darkness and shadows snaked around her and obscured her body.

"Emily!" Kirron called warily. It didn't take long for the darkness and shadows to fade; and in their place, was Emily's human body. The sandy blonde hugged her knees to her bare chest, dreading her lack of clothes. Was it an absolute necessity for the spell to discard her clothing, and why couldn't it give them back? "Kirron don't look!" She cried, her cheeks heating up red with embarrassment.

Kirron did the exact opposite.

"Meow." He crooned, looking her up to down.

"I AM SERIOUSLY GOING TO MURDER YOU!" Emily shouted, taking one of their books left on the nightstand and smacking him directly in the face with it.

"You abuse me!" Kirron exclaimed jokingly, burying his face in a pillow.

"Uh huh, and you called me the pervy one." Emily huffed, moving off the bed to grab some clothing. She just pulled on a blue T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. She plopped down next to Kirron, who was lying down with his eyes closed in mirth, and rummaged around in his thick white hair. "I'm finished." She informed. Kirron immediately sprang up excitedly and pulled Emily into his arms, tightly cradling her to his chest in a suffocating cuddle. "Emily." He whimpered, hiding his face in her neck. "You're okay."

"Of course I am." Emily laughed, returning the embrace. Kirron looked up at her blissfully, "Though I will love you in any shape or form, I very much prefer you as you."

"Me too." Emily hummed. Kirron lifted her chin to meet her in a passionate kiss. Emily snuggled nearer to him, a hand raking through his hair and the other caressing his chest. Kirron's arms slid down to loop around her waist. He drew back for a breath and then returned to kiss her for a second time. He then pulled away. "Are you ready for our date Kitten?"

"Our date? But …" She was silenced as Kirron put a finger to her lips. "Don't worry. Just get yourself ready, and I have taken care of everything else."

"Um, okay." Emily stuttered.

Emily smoothed out the flowing skirt of the rich, scarlet colored dress she decided to wear. She gazed proudly at her reflection in the bathroom. She was kind of glad Spandel turned her into a cat, as now she had a chance to rock another outfit and she had to admit how great she looked. She chose a red dress as she remembered Kirron commenting that he'd never seen her wear that color before, and that she should try it sometime because while she looked the best in her usual colors; he was sure she'd look beautiful in his favorite color too. It was a short-sleeved, sweetheart dress with the skirt flowing to her knees and a lace pattern laying over the neckline and cuffs,. She tied a silver belt around her waist and wore a pair of red heels. She wore a silver necklace with a ruby pendent; and just for Kirron, she adorned her curled blonde hair with a rose.

"And Kirron was right again. I can so rock the red look." She cheered, nodding to herself in the mirror. She did a few little touch ups, checked herself twice, and then exited the bathroom. Kirron sat waiting for her on the bed with a patient smirk. Looking like a genuine prince, he was dressed in black and gold instead of his usual red and black. His eyes widened and he promptly rose to his feet. "You chose red?" He raised an eyebrow, his gaze landing on her in amazement as he strutted over to her.

"I decided I'd surprise you." Emily said with a wink, feeling Kirron's arms close around her.

"You look … pulchritudinous." Kirron whispered into her sandy blonde hair as he swayed the two of them side to side.

"Is that even a word?" Emily huffed, resting her head on his chest and allowing her body to freely move with his.

"Yes. It means breathtakingly beautiful. You should really increase your vocabulary Emily."

"And you should learn to talk like a normal human being."

Kirron giggled, "May I take a picture?"

"You ask that every time I get a cute new outfit." Emily laughed, poking endearingly at his cheek.

"And you always dazzle me with your charm. I can't help but saver the moment. And besides, I like photography."

"Okay sounds fun." Emily hummed, already thinking of the pose she wanted to do.

The date spot was a lot closer than Emily initially thought. She assumed that Kirron had made special reservations for some lovely cafe or restaurant, but that wasn't the case at all. She only had to walk to her dining room to have her date. It was decorated so beautifully. A white silk table cloth draped over the table. A few ornate vases of different colored flowers lined the walls, and the room was illuminated by the dim candle light. On the table sat a meal for two, prepared finely and it was one of Emily's favorite. In the center of the table, there was a large plate of chocolate covered strawberries. Emily's mouth fell agape. Kirron stood next to her with a hand on his hip and a cocky smile. "Happy Valentine's Day My Dear." He sang.

"When did you put this together!?" Emily gasped, blue eyes shining.

"I did the cooking and the decorating while you were asleep, and spent less time doing my hair to set the table before you finished getting ready. I got the strawberries from Spandel's garden, so they're pretty dang good." He answered smugly. Emily laughed at him, attacking him in a huge hug. Kirron rested his chin on her head contently. "Let us dine My Good Madam." He teased.

"I concur My Darling Gentleman." Emily chimed, playfully batting at his shoulder.

* * *

Jasper had allowed Spandel to stay the night and even sleep with him after they showered and washed up. Honestly his hospitality surprised Spandel a bit, as many things on earth did. Jasper flopped on his bed carelessly with a relaxed exhale, dressed in a blue T-shirt and white pajama bottoms. Spandel sat on the edge of his bed, wearing a long-sleeved black shirt and a pair of long black pants. Jasper glanced over at him once hearing his small weight slid into the sheets. "Huh, you really are body subconscious aren't you?" He spat, catching sight of his date's pajamas. Spandel replied with a curt nod.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"I am too little." Spandel hummed dully.

"You're not that bad. Let me see." Jasper urged. Spandel had groaned and buried his face in his arms at that. Jasper bursted in laughter, poking him affectionately. "Okay okay, maybe next time." He giggled as Spandel batted his hand away and returned his playful poke.

"So did you have fun today? That was the main reason you went out with me right? The reason you asked me on a date? It wasn't disappointing?"

"No no. I had a blast. It's not often I get to heal a squirrel, kiss a demon, and almost drown." Jasper joked jovially, earning a soft chuckle from his date. "How about you Spandel?"

"My time with you was very well enjoyed. Thanks." Spandel whispered. The pair didn't say much else as they settled under the covers for the night. Spandel rolled on his side, his eyes closing with his back to Jasper. Jasper; being the affectionate and grabby person that he was, cuddled up warmly to him, throwing a tight arm around his small waist and pulling him to him. His hold was protective as he dotted Spandel's neck with kisses, before tossing his head against his pillow with a yawn.

"Jasper." Spandel breathed out his name, remaining so still he could've been frozen. Jasper didn't respond, probably already halfway asleep. Spandel smirked, snuggling against Jasper's chest as he was secretly affectionate as well.

* * *

"And do you remember that?" Emily laughed nostalgically to Kirron, her finger coming down to land on a picture that sat in a scrap book she and Kirron were looking at. They had finished the lovely dinner Kirron made and were exchanging gifts now. Kirron had gotten her a plushy and had made her a scarf, making a joke about how she couldn't steal his anymore. The scrap book was Emily's gift to Kirron. She had put a lot of effort into it and was glad that Kirron was loving it so far.

"How could I ever forget that?" Kirron chuckled as he peered down at the photo on the page. It was taken at Vaneny's birthday. The said auburn headed female was in the middle of the picture, a bright smile gracing her soft features and she held a beautiful strawberry cake up to see. Bryson stood behind her with a goofy grin. Emily stood next to her with a warm grin. Kirron took her other side with that usual smug smirk of his, and a rainbow floral bandaid fell over his nose. "I never understood why that was so funny." Kirron said.

"Yeah. Until you saw the party pictures." Emily smiled, "How about this?" Her finger landed on one of the pair sitting in front of their kitchen oven. Emily leaned on Kirron's shoulder as the two were enjoying a platter of cookies.

"Yeah, we were so rushed that day." Kirron chuckled.

"It was your fault." Emily accused.

"Was not." Kirron snorted.

"You were the one who didn't let me get out of bed." Emily argued.

"It's not my fault I have irresistible cuddles." Kirron protested. The couple laughed, flipping through the book some more.

"He's the reason I was a cat today." Emily informed as they made it to all the photos of one of Jasper's birthday parties. She was referring to a picture taken of Spandel. The demon was casting a spell.

"Of course he was." Kirron grumbled. They then made it to the Christmas section of the book. There were plenty of pictures to reminisce on there. Like a picture of Emily when she first wore her bicolor sapphire necklace. She still has and treasures that beautiful thing that Kirron got for her. And there were plenty of pictures of the happy couple with their families.

"So there you are. Happy Valentine's Day Kirron." Emily concluded once they had flipped through the entire book.

"Emily, it's so endearing. Thank you." Kirron responded jubilantly.

"Anything else you want that could make this day perfect?" Emily asked.

"Just one." Kirron whispered, placing his hand on hers and gazing into her curious eyes. "Continue to make more memories with me. I don't know what I did to deserve you, but you're here and I am so glad that you are. I don't want to lose what we have and I especially don't want to lose you. I love you so much Emily."

"I love you most." Emily purred, twining her arms around his neck to pull him in for a kiss.

"Impossible. I love you the mostest." Kirron snickered, pressing his lips to hers.

 **So there you have it! This story took so much time and effort, but I had the best time writing it. The darling characters Emily and Jasper, belong to my dear friend SilverSwirls. Thank you so very profusely SilverSwirls. I just adore working with your characters; and as always, I hope I didn't disappoint. Consider this my Valentine's Day gift to you. Thanks for everything.**

 **Boy x boy probably won't be a popular thing with me. In fact, I was going to ship Jasper with Vanemy and Spandel with SilverSwirls' character Brooklyn for this story. But when SilverSwirls told me Jasper liked both genders; this idea cane to mind … for some reason. I had fun with it though.**

 **Anyways thank you all for reading.**

 **Leave a review, and remember to love the best you can! ;** )


End file.
